dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nosthryn Teken’ra
CE Drow Wizard 8 / Rogue 5 HP: 65 (11 HD) Init: +4 Speed: 30 feet Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: BAB: +7/+2 Attack: Dagger of Venom (1d4+1 19-20/x2) Abilities: STR 11, DEX 18, CON 13, INT 20, WIS 13, CHA 16 Saves: Fort +04, Ref +10, Will +08 Skills: Appraise +8, Bluff +8, Craft (Mechanics) +24, Diplomacy +6, Disable Device +10, Disguise +4, Gather Information +5, Heal +32, Hide +16, Knowledge (Arcana) +22, Knowledge (Local) +10, Knowledge (Religion) +10, Move Silently +26, Search +6, Sense Motive +8, Spellcraft +18, Spot +3, Use Magic Device +11 Languages: Undercommon, Elven, Drow Sign Language, Common, Orc, Thieves’ Cant, Draconic Feats: Stealthy, Self-Sufficient, Daylight Adaptation, Skill Focus (Craft Mechanics), Skill Focus (Heal) Possessions: Boots of Elvenkind, Cloak of Elvenkind, Amulet of the Dark Blessing (x2), Dagger of Venom, Drow Prosthetic Adamantine Leg (+5 Balance Checks, +5 Jump Checks), Drow Prosthetic Adamantine Arm (+5 Grapple Checks; Can make an unarmed attack for 1d8 slashing), Ring of Protection +2 (x2), Master Ring (Keyed to Slave Ring worn by U’Kaylee) Patron: Lolth Features: Drow Qualities Wizard Bonus Feats: Scribe Scroll, Summon Familiar, Craft Wonderous Items Sneak Attack: Nosthryn deals an extra 3d6 points of damage when striking an opponent when the opponent is denied a Dexterity bonus to Armor Class, such as when it is surprised and flat-footed, or when you attack from a flanking position. This extra damage only applies to living creatures that have a discernible anatomy. Undead, constructs, oozes, plants, incorporeal creatures and creatures immune to extra damage from critical hits are not vulnerable to this extra damage. Trapfinding: Nosthryn can use the Search skill to locate traps when the task has a Difficulty Class higher than 20. He can use the Disable Device skill to disarm magical traps. Evasion (Ex): If Nosthryn makes a successful Reflex Saving Throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he takes no damage. This ability can only be used if he is wearing light armor or no armor. If Nosthryn is helpless, he does not gain the benefit of evasion. Trap Sense (Ex): Nosthryn gains an intuitive sense that alerts him to danger from traps, giving him a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): Nosthryn can react to danger before his senses would normally allow him to do so. He retains his Dexterity bonus to AC even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. Combat/Tactics: Like other Drow, when possible, Nosthryn attempts to get the jump on his opponents, using his considerable sneaking and hiding abilities. Utilizing his poisonous dagger and his sneak attack abilities, he tries to end combat as quickly as possible. Friends/Allies: Nosthryn has no actual friends. As the adage goes, “There is no word for friend in the Drow language.” Nosthryn has many criminal contacts that he knows of, but he would not trust any of them more than he can throw them, as another adage goes. Nosthryn keeps U’Kaylee, a Kobold, in his bondage, and orders the creature around, but he has no doubts that the creature harbors a grudge against him. Foes/Enemies: Nosthryn fled his home, Charynelth, when his aunt staged a coup and took over House Teken’ra. While he has not been to the Drow city in many years, and his escape was made secretly, if he ever returned there, he would be killed on principle. On the surface world, he is a criminal working illegally in Memnon’s criminal underground. He considers the law and other criminals enemies. Appearance: Nosthryn is a Drow male well into the prime of his life. His white hair is rather unkempt, frizzy and wispy. He is missing two appendages- his left arm and his right leg. Nosthryn has since replaced those limbs with adamantine prosthetics. His right leg looks more or less like a leg made of silvery adamantine. His left arm ends with fingers that double as razor-sharp claws. Personality: Nosthryn is naturally gifted with intelligence, and that intelligence has caused him to become a very inquisitive individual. He looks down on most others, and sees most as nothing more than ‘toys’, to practice his twisted experiments on. Nosthryn also has a temper, and his enslaved assistant, the Kobold by the name of U’kayle, very often bears the brunt of these bursts of anger. History: Nosthryn Teken’ra was born in the Underdark city of Charynelth in the year 888. He was the second male born to Matron Mother Diphrae, and as such, was relegated to a position of little importance. From birth, Nosthryn was taught in the typical fashion of Drow males. And, because he was of little importance to the family as a whole, he was taught the basics of swordplay, designed to be a simple foot soldier, and nothing more. As Nosthryn was approaching maturity, his elder brother, the House Magician, was killed. Suddenly, House Teken’ra was without a House Magician. The Wizard who inherited the position was not the direct offspring of the Matron Mother. Instead, the new House Wizard was the son of Diphrae’s sister. Fearing that her sister would use the position as leverage to eventually force her way to the top of the hierarchy, Maton Mother Diphrae hired the best tutors to teach her only remaining son, Nosthryn, how to use Arcane magic. Nosthryn was an intelligent boy, and he quickly caught on to the principles that his tutors were teaching him. He soon became the House Magician when his mother arranged for her nephew to have an accident, and be killed. Compared to many of the other House Wizards in the city, Nosthryn was badly outclassed. Compared to many of the other Wizards in House Teken’ra, Nosthryn was badly outclassed. But, he had the favor of his mother, the Matron Mother, and as such, enjoyed the privileged position. Delving into the arcane lore that was contained within the library of his predecessor, Nosthryn discovered the ancient Elven art of Artifice. Already interested in Necromancy, Nosthryn was intrigued. Using the resources afforded to him because of his position, he began self-teaching himself the art of Artifice. In the year 1088, Matron Mother Diphrae’s sister made her power play. Simultaneously as she attacked Diphrae, she sent her son to attack Nosthryn. Nosthryn fought his attacker, but the assassin possessed magic that was more powerful than his own. During the battle, a powerful magical Fireball was detonated, costing Nosthryn his left arm, and his right leg. Activating a magical item that he had on his person before the killing blow could be struck, the Drow was teleported to a secret abode that Nosthryn had established where he wanted to eventually retire to and turn himself into a Lich. Over the course of the next few months, Nosthryn reconstructed his body, using Necromancy and Artifice to create prosthetic limbs to replace his left arm and his right leg. When he fully recovered from the incident a few weeks after it happened, Nosthryn took some time to debate what to do with himself. His aunt had killed his mother, and appointed herself the new Matron Mother of House Teken’ra. His cousin had been appointed the new House Wizard. Nosthryn had nothing left in Charynelth, and he was a persona non grata. He decided to leave the city. But, for where? The Drow decided to make his way to the surface world, where he would use his ability to build items to make money. He was aware of the prejudices on the surface world against Drow, so he planned to travel to a fairly cosmopolitan city, where a Drow Elf might not be run out of town. After days of preparation, Nosthryn decided to make Memnon his new home. Nosthyrn’s journey to Memnon took a little over three weeks. When he first came to the city, he changed his guise to resemble that of a Moon Elf, and he only appeared during the nights. Over time, he became accustomed to the sun, and slowly insinuated himself into the “back ally” culture of Memnon, eventually revealing his true heritage when he was trusted enough. Being as the “back ally” culture of Memnon was made of all kinds of miscreants, of all kinds of races, a Drow was not that shocking. In fact, in the “back ally” culture of Memnon, there were some others with individual legacies that caused more fear in those they crossed than the blanket term ‘Drow’. Nosthryn, after selling himself to various gangs as a “mercenary Necromancer”, of sorts, saved enough coin to establish a business of his own. During the day, when more decent folk are up and about, the shop is known as ‘Fnipper’s Emporium’, a shop that sells potions that is run by Fnipper Stumbleduck, a Gnome Rogue that Nosthryn was an acquaintance of, and on good terms. By night, however, when ‘Fnipper’s Emporium’ closed, Nosthryn Teken’ra was operating. Literally. Fascinated with artifice, he continued progressing his skills, affixing prosthetic limbs to those with the coin to pay for them. On unsuccessful surgeries, he would apply his trade as a Necromancer as well. To the underworld of Memnon, Nosthryn Teken’ra is an oddity, seen as a mad doctor. Motivations and Goals: Nosthryn has a successful “business” in Memnon. He has nowhere else to go, or other things to do, so he hopes his business stays favorable to him for many years. Before he was forced to flee Charynelth, he had plans on turning himself into a Lich. Nosthryn still hopes to do this one day.